Masquerading As the Scarecrow
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kakashi gets dragged to a masquerade dance when someone is dressed up like his guilty pleasure. Written for DM Sexy Timez Contest, so yes, Many Sexy Timez!


This was written for the DW KAKASAKU Sexy Timez Contest (yes with a "z"). My prompt: Begging

I have to say that I thoroughly enjoy writing for contest. For some reason they flow so much better for me than non-contest. To me, everyone's a winner because I feel like one after writing!

This is the most 'sexy timez' I've ever written. Gotta' say, I'm pretty proud of myself. Going out of my comfort zone and what not! Hurray!

Anyways, I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it!

And I swear I'll learn to spell Genma's name eventually...

Goldfish

III

Kakashi didn't know why he let her drag him to this stupid thing. _Yes you do_. A small voice in his head chided. _She was there for you when Obito died and when Rin died. The least you could do was get her out of the house._ Though he hated talking to himself, Kakashi knew the voice (which he was sure was something like a conscious) was right. Kurenai had been alone with that baby too long and it was about time Shikamaru held up his end of the deal with Asuma and baby sat the three year old.

The lucky prick.

To be honest, Masquerade balls didn't really seem like her _thing_…but since they had always been ninja friends, he assumed that her hobbies were practicing genjutsus, decapitating enemies and cooking.

Not…dancing…dressed in strange clothes…

He sighed, but looked down at her with a wide smile. Her lips quirked slightly. "This is nic-"

"Cut the crap Kakashi." His face returned to its normal, bored stare, thankful that he didn't have to pretend to enjoy himself. "You're costume looks good by the way. Not the most original…but pretty creative nonetheless." She tugged at some straw sticking out from underneath his hat. He shrugged, going to put his hands in his pockets and remembering the straw prevented that, he crossed his arms in a loud, crinkled fashion.

"It's very original." He said absently. He looked down at her, with a serious look.

"A scarecrow isn't original."

He looked down at his costume. It was essentially an 'old' pair of Gai's spandex, cut at the waist and tied with a long rope, one of Naruto's 'old' orange and black shirts with new holes and patches, one of Genma's 'old' headbands on that covered his hair, not like anyone would have been able to see his silver hair with the conical hat and overly massive amounts of straw protruding from underneath it. Straw stuck out from the bottom of his pants, sleeves the top of his shirt and decorated his whole head. He even colored his mask to look like a patchy nose and different parts of his face. What ruined his perfect rendition of a scarecrow was the stupid mask over his eyes they made him put on when he entered. "I feel foolish with this thing on."

Kurenai giggled, "And it's not the straw sticking out of your ass?"

Kakashi shrugged. They were against one of the walls in the large building, next to the punch. They watched the other people, civilians and Shinobi of all different villages in costumes with ridiculous masks prance and frolic with each other. "You're…ahem…costume looks nice by the way…" Kakashi said awkwardly. She was wearing a black dress that Asuma wouldn't have like her wearing in public…or maybe he would have if he was there… either way it barely covered her breast and showed off her hips and legs in a way that if she was any other woman, he might have found it attractive.

But it was Kurenai.

She also wore a long red caped hood, which covered her wild hair. Her mask went a lot better with her costume.

"I think that Genma is dancing with man." She murmured. Kakashi followed her line of eyesight to see two people dancing about twenty feet away. "Is that Genma? I think it is…" Genma was wearing a tux with a mask with a long nose that curved slightly at the end, almost knocking out his dance partner every time he looked down at his feet. The other dancer was wearing a long baby blue ball gown with long straight raven hair down their back. The curves looked slightly womanly, but the dancing was far too elegant for any woman.

"And you're right." Kakashi mused. "That's Rock Lee that he's dancing with."

"How do you know that's-"

"He lost a bet."

"Ah."

They stood smiling against the wall.

"Do you want to dance?" Kakashi asked lamely. He hoped she would say no, but she grabbed him by the elbow and led him out on the dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask." As she pulled herself in close he looked around at all the different costumes. A few people were easy to spot. Naruto didn't bother hiding his hair and Hinata's breast had become a well known asset with the males in the village whether they wanted to acknowledge them or not (Kakashi had many people to blame. Jiraiya, Naruto, Genma, fucking Kurenai had said something about the damn things). Tsunade didn't dress up, as did most of the other Kages, except Gaara, who was dancing with some girl. He could tell it was Gaara by the small trail of sand that followed behind them that seemed to be scaring the girl a little.

"Who is that?" Kurenai spun slightly so Kakashi could look over her head at one of the costumed persons. "She's beautiful."

"Kurenai." Kakashi chided, "Let's not jump to conclusions! It could be a man-" before Kakashi could finish he saw the _definite_ woman standing near the punch table.

The first thing Kakashi noticed was her legs. They were long. Longer than he imagined a woman that size legs could be. Her dress was pink with black stripes going diagonally on the skirt. The shirt in the front started a little higher than her mid thighs, then billowed out to the ground the farther it went back. The top of the dress was a sleeveless corset that covered her modest breast beautifully. Her neck was long and smooth, and a wig of purple hair sat high on her head, cascading circles that sprung as she walked from the wall to a group of young people. Kakashi's mouth went dry as he watched her legs saunter. Her feet had black high heels that had this ribbon contraption on them, winding their way up her ankles.

"I wonder who she's supposed to be." Kurenai breathed. Kakashi swallowed dryly. He knew. She was a woman he'd seen in his dreams, in his daydreams, in his fantasies.

She was a character out of Icha Icha Paradise vol. 4.

"Kakashi, you're hurting me." Kurenai pressed the pressure point between his thumb and pointer finger releasing her hand from his grip. Kurenai took a step back, flexing her hand, smiling devilishly. "Go talk to her."

Kakashi stared at her, "Why?"

"I have never seen Hatake Kakashi gawk at anything besides those books you read." She said with slight disapproval in her voice. She shook her head and patted him on the shoulder before shoving some of his straw back in his jacket. "You go get her, I'll be fine."

He tried to protest but she gave him a little push. "I'll go save Genma." She waved, giving him a wink before walking off. Kakashi stood and watched Kurenai cut in, saving Genma and whispering something into his ear. Genma almost snapped his neck trying to look behind him but Kurenai pulled his face back towards her.

Kakashi sighed, trying again to put his hands in his pockets before walking back over to his spot by the punch bowl. He stood and watched his two friends dance and watched men ogling the Icha Icha girl. Did any of them know who she was? He doubted. She was only in two chapters of the novel, though in those two chapters she was pretty major to the plot. She was an assassin sent by the evil daimyo Futen to kill the main character Matsu. He was easily able to seduce her into changing her mind about killing him in the throes of passion, killing her brutally before she could go back to her boss. It was the only way to save her.

Sometimes the throes of passion are a bitch.

But Kakashi had dreams about her, about women dressed like her. Sometimes, it was only the dress. Sometimes it was only the shoes. He hummed to himself as he recalled his last particularly vivid dream that involved those shoes and a pink haired-

Kakashi snapped back to reality (thankfully) as the pink dressed woman came and leaned against the wall five feet, seven inches to his left, standing in his blind spot. He crossed his arms over his chest, putting his hands in a safe place. He wanted to run his hands up her bare arms, her bare thighs and push that dress up and-

God, why did it have to be _her_? If it was any other woman from any other Icha Icha, it wouldn't be a problem. He didn't admit it, (no he didn't) but he was sure it was the purple hair that as of late was becoming pink in his dreams.

Which he never admitted to himself.

Never.

"This is a bit of a drag isn't?" a smooth, sultry voice said from next to him. He peered down at the girl, seemingly uninterested. His mouth went dry as he noticed she had inched, (more like feeted) closer. He could see down her dress at the small mounds of flesh tucked away in there. That lucky, lucky corset.

"Hmm…" he said disinterestedly. He did have a kunai tucked in his pants that would easily undo those silk ties…

"It's rude to not ask a lady to dance, don't you think?" he could see her pink lips move and smile under her mask and he shrugged, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You could have been a little more forward…" she slipped her in the crook of his crossed arms, making it prickle.

"Thank you, I would love to dance." This woman's directivesness was making him a little uncomfortable in Gai's spandex.

As he led her out on the dance floor, he didn't look at her. He felt like he was fifteen again, peeking with Jiraiya at the women's hot springs on that mission to Cloud. He scowled as he saw Kurenai and Genma still dancing, making crude gestures in his direction. As they began to dance he noticed how smoothly she danced. She was a ninja, between her swift movements, her toned arms and legs, her calloused hands in all the right spots, and her toned legs…

"I couldn't help but notice your ass while you were dancing with that other woman." The girl commented off-handedly, making Kakashi almost trip.

He looked down at her, thus down her dress and sputtered. "Ex-excuse me?"

A _fuck me_ smile graced her lips, making Kakashi swallow. "I am assuming you're a ninja? I've never seen a civilian with quite a backside as yours."

"And you're breast are perfectly proportionate to you and are perfectly viewable from this angle." Kakashi said, standing up straight as he guided her across the dance floor. She didn't say anything, but her smile widened. She stepped in closer, her body pressing against his, rustling among his straw. He took steady breathes, not sure whether to look down at her, who seemed to now be undressing him with her eyes or at Kurenai and Genma, who were slowly dancing closer to them.

He looked down at the woman who licked her lips. He looked down at her arm, because he couldn't get himself in trouble with an arm. But it looked so smooth and silky, his fingers twitched to touch it.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere a little more…secluded, Scarecrow-san?" she purred.

_Right out of the book, besides the Scarecrow_. Kakashi looked over the girls shoulders to Kurenai, making a small head motion before dragging the girl out of the party.

III

He wanted to push her against the wall outside the building but he restrained himself; He didn't want to ruin her dress. They walked side by side, she smiling seductively up at him while he tried to ignore it. The thought the fresh air would help him get his senses back and kindly ditch the woman to go home and reacquaint himself with the cold showers of his youth. But as they made it to the main road, a loud smack came across his butt before a firm squeeze made him almost jump out of his skin. He took a shaky breath before looking down at her.

She was _her_. She didn't even have a fucking name but he had been in love with her since the books release. He could relate to her. And now a very real woman, who was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen (because her hair was pink-purple! Her hair was purple!) was practically begging him to shove her against the wall and have his way with her.

She put her hand on her hips and a small pout formed on her lips. He reached a shaky hand out for her, pulling her to him and made quick hand motions as they disappeared in a puff of smoke landing in his apartment. Before she got her Barings he pulled down his mask and his lips devoured on hers. She moaned, pulling his roughly as they stumbled to the couch, falling gracefully on the couch, him catching himself before he fell on top of her, his conical hat almost smacking her in the face. Her smirk fell as his hands ran up her smooth, smooth legs. He groaned at their warmth and slight tremble. "Are you a fan?" he asked as he kissed her roughly. His hands went behind her back, pulling hard on silk tie he found there. He pulled back, pulling the corset off her as he looked down at the teasing bastards that had been playing games with him all night. He stared at them for a moment, realizing what he was doing with this strange woman and knowing he couldn't stop now. He kissed her roughly, hands groping her roughly, making her moan loudly.

"I knew-I know you're a fan, Scarecrow-san." She panted as he broke the kiss. He couldn't see her eyes, but he felt them. He was slightly concerned that the fact that it turned him on more that he couldn't see her face. Or she could see under his.

Gai's pants were getting tight and uncomfortable as his hips jerked against hers. "I'm surprised though." She said offhandedly as her hands pulled at the rope around his pants. "I figure it would take more than thirty seconds for you to notice me. You're reputation precedes you."

He didn't know what that meant, so he kissed her roughly, moaning as her hands found their prize.

"I hope you're not finding me too forward." She broke the kiss, whispering in his ear. "But I got tired of waiting."

"Waiting?" he moaned as she gave him a squeeze.

"For you, Scarecrow-san. I've been trying to get your attention for quite a while, but your nose is always in that _little_ _book_." She grinned, kissing his chin. "So I thought I would improvise…"

He narrowed his eyes, hands reaching for her mask. She squeezed _and_ jerked, freezing him in his tracks. His eye was wide and mouth slightly agape from the pleasure that shot through him. It had been a _long_ time since anyone had done that. "Now, you've made me wait." She scolded, "And you're going to beg." She whispered, loosening her grip on him as she moved her hand up and down slowly. He tried to kiss her again, but she moved her face out of the way. "Wait." She chided, smiling seductively.

His mind raked, trying to figure out who this voice belonged to but he couldn't place it. He was sure that he'd heard it before, but never so…sexy. Her hand that wasn't preoccupied stroked his face. "I always wondered why you hid your face." She whispered her swollen lips hypnotizing. He licked his, making her smile. He moved his hands down her body, trying not to notice the slow motions she was making with her hands as she stroked him. It wasn't enough. He trembled slightly bending to kiss her neck, which she tilted her head to make room for him. He jerked his hips against her hand, moaning as she tightened her grip slightly. His hands reached her thighs again and moved up, up, up and-

He almost lost it; she wasn't wearing fucking underwear.

_Like in the fucking novel._

She gave him a knowing smile, bringing her hand from his cheek to his neck pulling him down where he kissed her hungrily. He took a deep breath and smirked against her lips. "I will make _you_ beg for it." He said huskily against her cheek, trailing hot kisses down her throat, he felt the moan in her neck, though he didn't hear it.

He stroked his finger against her core, making her shudder. "You're already so hot, is it all from my ass."

"Mostly." She moaned as her grip tightened on him, stroking harder. His devoured her mouth in a searing kiss as he moved himself closer to her.

He moved against her hand as she shuddered and moaned against his ministrations. Slipping two fingers inside her, she melted, "Fuck…" she slurred, she bit her lip as he thrusted his fingers in her, kissing her neck.

_So close_. "Say it." He whispered in her ear before he kissed it. She shook her head, so he inserted another finger. "Say it." He said softly. _Because you need to say it, and I won't and I'm about to explode-_

"Please…" it was small but so powerful.

"Please what?" he said, stilling his hands, making her squirm.

"Please fuck me sen-" before she could finish he picked her up by waist and made her straddle him. He fully sheathed himself inside her as she moaned _loud_. He twitched inside her. He thrusted up, watching her breast move as she grinded with him, mumbling small incoherent words. He grinned as he pressed his thumbs into her hips as he pushed up, and her down. He kissed her breast, making her shudder and move faster against him.

Gritting his teeth, he pressed his head into her nape, breathing deeply.

She giggled, _giggled_! "You waiting?" she whispered, "You waiting for me?" he paused before nodding his head.

"I guess you'll just have to ask me wont you." Her voice was too sexy for her own good. For his own good. "You'll have to tell me, or I won't come." She ground her hips into him, making him moan. A hand trailed down to her core, flicking her clit, making her shudder. "That won't work." She laughed

"Well, fuck!" he thrust hard, making her moan loudly. After a few more thrust he couldn't hold on. "Please." He said huskily, trying not to let his panic show. "Please come."

"Come for you?" she asked.

"Please, Sakura." He jolted up, staring at her with wide eyes as she ground into him. He couldn't think anymore. His mind exploded. _Sakura?! Why are you thinking about-?_ He stopped thinking he felt her clench him as she shuddered, rolling him off the edge, pleasure erupting in him like a volcano. He moaned _her_ name. He slouched against the couch, head lolled back. He was breathing deeply, his muscles all relaxed and numbed.

"Fuck…" he mumbled before he felt lips on his. This kiss was nothing like the kisses they shared before. This one was full of passion, tender, and something else he couldn't place. Her hot open mouthed kisses trailed down his neck, lingering on his slowing pulse. He moaned, his hands rubbing up and down her smooth back. He pulled his head back up, smiling lazily. He went to kiss her but she climbed off him, brushing the fabric of her skirt down while reaching behind her, pulling up the corset, covering her beautiful breast. He suddenly felt cold. She smiled seductively, licking her lips before kissing him, placing his mask back in place.

She looked at him. He wanted to say _something_. A thank you perhaps, but his brain was still mushy and hazy.

She looked like she wanted to say something too, but she just smiled, sauntering towards the door, "Sweet dreams, Scarecrow-san…" her voice sounded _very_ familiar now. But as the door clicked he let out a loud sigh.

"Fuck…"

III

"How was your night?" Kurenai had shown up at his apartment early in the morning, offering to take him out for breakfast. They sat at a small café where he ate eggs and bacon.

He shrugged, "It was not the way I thought the night was going to go. Especially the part of having sex with a strange woman thinking of Sakura while I was doing it…" he mumbled, quickly eating a forkful of egg before Kurenai could see.

"Sakura?" she said with mild interest, making him look at her.

"And this is not the reaction I thought you'd have."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Kakashi! She's you're student! You're pupil! You old pervy man!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes, smiling in a way that made him grip his fork as a weapon. "I think you're over thinking things. You tend to do that."

He stared at her. "I'm over thinking about having sex with my student?" he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "What about if you and the Inuzuka kid-"

"Kakashi, I'm surprised you have a sex drive to be honest. It never seemed like _your thing_. You can have sex with whomever you want…I don't care..." she picked up the tea cup that sat in front of her, "Though I think you enjoyed it."

He sighed in defeat. "It was the best sex I've ever had." sitting up straight, realizing that he was telling _Kurenai_ about this. "God Damnit." He mumbled, putting his fork on the table. "I don't even know who it was."

Kurenai smiled at him, taking a sip of her tea. His eyes narrowed. "You know who it was." It wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't tell you to go have sex with a random stranger. What kind of friend would I be if I did that." She took a long sip of tea.

His mind panicked as he found it hard to breath. "It-it-it wasn't Anko was it?" Kurenai rolled her eyes. He took a shaky breath, relief filling him. "Thank god." He put his fork down. "Tell me Kurenai."

"Figure it out yourself, you're a smart boy."

"Kurenai!" he begged swallowing his pride. "I said her _name_." he whispered. "People will know! I could lose my-lose everything!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino Yamanaka said, scooting into the seat between Kakashi and Kurenai. "Know what?" she said before kissing Kurenai on the cheek. "I'll take the baby today, if you would like some more time to yourself. Shikamaru is having an anxiety attack over him." She rolled her eyes, before turning to Kakashi, "What's up with you, you look like you've been up all night having sex."

Kakashi knew if he was a lesser man he would have done more than just stare blankly at Ino.

Kurenai looked to Ino with amusement. "How do you get that? All you can see is his eye."

"But that eye gives away a lot, if you're paying attention." Kakashi froze at the sound of Sakura's voice, who came and sat opposite of Ino. "You going to finish that Sensei?" she said, pulling the plate over to her. She was wearing a white tank top that cut lower than her normal clothes, and a pair of short that were almost undetectable the way she was sitting with her long legs crossed. She ate those eggs like she was having sex with them.

Those fucking bastard eggs.

Kakashi swallowed. "That's a new shirt, Sakura." He strained.

She looked down and shrugged, "Its Ino's. I spent the night at her house last night."

He focused his mind to not think about pillow fights in lingerie. He was a pervy old man. "That's nice."

"Wasn't that party fun?!" Ino declared completely off topic.

"I heard Lee-kun was dressed as a woman." Sakura giggled.

"And he almost seduced Genma!" Kurenai giggled.

The estrogen was getting to him. Sakura and that fork were getting to him. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm late for a very important appointment." Sakura kept staring at him, pulling the fork out of her mouth slowly.

He swallowed. "Well!" he froze when he saw what was on her feet. They were high heels with ribbon that tied around her ankles. His mind reeled to the night before. Sakura gave him a seductive smile, licking the fork. It was the _same_ smile from last night. He stared at her, mouth agape.

"You're late, sensei?" she said in a low voice that made the hair on his neck stand on end. He nodded dumbly before taking a few steps backward, turning and leaving the restaurant.

_It was Sakura! _He felt her eyes on him until he disappeared around the corner. He knew that they were going to have a talk about what happened but now he needed to take a cold shower.

But not before going to Ino's and stealing that costume.

III

AN2: I know what you're thinking masquerade? Halloween? Purely coincidental my dears! It came to me in a dream...or on facebook then smacked me in the face and wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.

Do I know that it seems to be more of a halloween party? Yes, but I've never been to a masquerade thing, so I just went with it.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
